spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand And Deliver (SpongeyVision Transcript)
Transcript: 15 minute runtime. *(The episode opens up with a bus coming by) *'SpongeBob: '''It's time we were moving into a new field. *'Patrick:' A bit drafty don't you think?. *'SpongeBob:' Not that kind!. The business field. *'Patrick:' I not sure about that. *'SpongeBob: Oh here!. *(He attempts to signal fir the bus to stop but fails leaving his hand out) *'''Patrick: How do you do?. (He shakes it) *'SpongeBob:' (Moving his hand away) Get off!.You see the whole world of business is wanting a fresh approach. All we need to make it work is a smart mind. *'Patrick:' Where are we gonna find one of them?. *'SpongeBob: '''Well we could head......How dare you!. I already have one! *'Patrick:' Oh i should have known. *'SpongeBob:' Oh (He signals for the bus to stop but fails again) You see what we need to do is to think laterally. *'Patrick:' I had a go at that but broke my neck. (He moves his neck) Ooh it was painful. *'SpongeBob:' I don't mean horizontally.I mean laterally!. Oh another one.(He tries to signal again but fails again) Basically we simply need to think in another direction. Let's go.....(Patrick goes the other way. SpongeBob chases after him) Hey where you heading of to?. *'Patrick:' Thinking in a different direction!. *'SpongeBob:' Nooo!. That's typical of you. Always getting out of labor!. (SpongeBob wraps around Patrick's arm and they start walking. The scene fades out and the intro for SpongeyVision comes on. Once the intro is done it fades into SpongeBob reading the paper while Patrick grabs bunches and bunches of leaflets and places them onto the floor. SpongeBob grabs one of the bunches and puts it onto the floor to sit on) That's the stuff. *'Patrick:' That's all the leaflets. What are we going to do with them all?. *'SpongeBob:' Well the cart's over there. Put them in there. *'Patrick:' Right!. (He grabs one bundle and put's it onto the cart then goes back to SpongeBob. SpongeBob is startled because Patrick is close to him) What are you doing?. *'SpongeBob:' Ummmm....It's pretty straight forward really. *'Patrick:' Really?. *'SpongeBob:' I'm planning the route. *(Patrick grabs another bundle) *'Patrick:' I thought clees had routes?. *'SpongeBob:' Of course and also postmen. *'Patrick:' Oh. *(A guy walks by Patrick and leaves his dustbin cart there. Patrick thinks it's the cart and pops the leaflets in. He walks back to SpongeBob) *'Patrick: I haven't seen any?. *'''SpongeBob: What?. *'Patrick:' Postman's Routes. *'SpongeBob:' Well they keep them in the sacks don't they?. *'Patrick:' Of course. Silly Me!. *'SpongeBob:' Silly You! *(He takes the bundle of leaflets and put's it into the dustbin cart again then goes back to SpongeBob) *'Patrick:' Got any idea what are we gonna do with all the leaflets? *'SpongeBob:' Well were gonna deliver them for the builder down the road and when were done he has kindly offered us some more. Remember the old saying?. *'Patrick:' What?. *'SpongeBob:' When one door closes..... *'Patrick:' You can't get in. *'SpongeBob:' Right *(Patrick looks for the other bundle while SpongeBob looks at the map) *'Patrick:' I'm sure there was another bundle somewhere?. (He notices SpongeBob sitting on it). SpongeBob i need them leaflets your sat on. *'SpongeBob:' Sure. *(Patrick goes back to the original blue cart while SpongeBob still looks at the map. Patrick looks confused) *'Patrick:' Hey SpongeBob come over here for a sec!. *(SpongeBob comes over) *'SpongeBob:' I'm sure there were more than that! Oh well let's go!. *(Patrick shrugs and carrys the cart. Transition to a bakery one of the bakers comes out. SpongeBob and Patrick arrive and park the cart) *'SpongeBob:' Here park it here. I'n gonna go inside and get us a snack for later. *'Patrick:' A snack for later! (The baker walks back in. Patrick is organising some leaflets) I cannot wait. I'm vamished. *(SpongeBob comes back out) *'SpongeBob:' Here you are. Some doughnut's for later and i got this for now because i'm feel a bit peckish. (He put's it on Patrick's hand but grabs it and eats it himself. Patrick crumples the wrapper and throws it onto the floor. SpongeBob talks with his mouthfull) Oy!. Pick that up!. That's litter!. *'Patrick:' Sorry (He goes to pick it up but when he bends down the baker that came in and out walks out the shop with a tray of cakes and bumps into Patrick when he get's up causing him to get splattered with cakes. They then grab the cart and walk off. Transition to them walking down the street) *'SpongeBob:' Come on! *'Patrick:' (With the cart) It's a bit big for a cart. *'SpongeBob:' Well i designed it myself. *'Patrick:' It's very nice. *'SpongeBob:' It is nice. This is the life. You and me walking down the road. Stop the cart. This is where we begin. *(Patrick stops the cart) *'Patrick:' Hey what does it say anyways?. *'SpongeBob:' Well if you looks here. (He point's to it) This is the name of the builder and this is his slogan. *'Patrick:' Oh yeah!. "Any job that you want done. Call on us were number one. It can range from a splosh to a dob". It's missing something....I've got it!. "My names Patrick his names SpongeBob" *'SpongeBob:' Perfect but only do it if you ask. Now let's distripute them. *'Patrick:' How do we do that?. *'SpongeBob: '''Well you post them through the letterboxes. *'Patrick:' I see. *'SpongeBob:' And to make it fair. I'll do the whole side of this street and you do number 60. *'Patrick:' Just number 60!?. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Patrick: That's extremely fair *'''SpongeBob: That is extremely fair. *'Patrick:' Where is number 60?. *(He points to it) *'SpongeBob:' There. (Scene shows the whole of number 60 apartments). Well come on!. Get a move on!. (He grabs a bundle) I'll see you at the park in 5 minutes. Go on! *(Patrick grabs the cart while SpongeBob watches him walking to Number 60 flats. Patrick arrives and looks at the flats. Patrick wipes of sweat off his head. He parks the cart but it drops and leaflets go on the floor. He put's some back onto the cart and takes a handful inside. Transition to SpongeBob at the park with a bag of doughnuts walking) *'SpongeBob:' That was easy. Didn't even take me that long. About time i had a quick snack i think. Wonder how Patrick is doing?. (He walks past some trees and sits onto a park bench) That will do nicely. Hmm a bit dusty. (He wipes the dust off) Oh hankie! (He get's out a hankie and put's it onto the bench but he is about to sneeze so grabs the hankie to blow on it then places back onto the bench) That's a lot better. Let's see what's in here?. Ok (He grabs a doughnut out at a time from the bag). One for me and one for Patrick. One for me and one for Patrick. One for and one for Patrick. Perfect. A nice picnic for each of us. I might have one now (He grabs one doughnut and eats it. Transition to Patrick in fast forward mode grabbing leaflets and putting them into the letterboxes in the flats. He repeats this 3 times. Once he is done he grabs the cart and leaflets and walks to the park where SpongeBob is sitting on a swing) Where is he?. He should have been here hours ago! Oh i see him now!. (Patrick is walking to SpongeBob with the cart. Halfway through he drops the cart and walks over to SpongeBob) Where have you been!. *'Patrick:' I've been pushing leaflets through the letterboxes in the flats!. *'SpongeBob: '''So?. *'Patrick:' The lift was out of order and i have been running messages for the residants. You know?. My name's Patrick his names SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Oh so it worked then?. *'Patrick:' Yeah but not as hard as me though. I'm shattered. I think i might sit on the swing for a bit *(He attempts to do so but SpongeBob stops him) *'SpongeBob: Oh you don't have time for that. We just enough time for a quick doughnut then it's back to delivering leaflets. We have a lot more to distribute. (He grabs a doughnut from the bag) Ooh look at that. Doughnuts *'Patrick: '''Doughnuts!. (He grabs the bag to get one) *'SpongeBob: I love doughnuts. Ohohoho look at that. (Patrick finds nothing in the bag so crumbles it up and chucks it onto the floor. SpongeBob taps him on the shoulder) Excuse me! (He points to the bag. Patrick bends down and picks it up. When he comes up he get's closer to SpongeBob so he might give a him a bite) *'Patrick:' It's very nice. *'SpongeBob:' It is very nice!. (He bites it causing jam to go on Patrick's face. SpongeBob notices and chucks the doughnut onto the floor) I have enough of this now. Lets go. Get back to work. (Patrick doesn't look to pleased. He picks up the dough from the floor and walks up to SpongeBob. Transition to Patrick carrying the cart along a street) Keep it straight! *'Patrick:' I'm trying to get this jam of my face! *'SpongeBob: '''Keep it straight!. Look there is no jam on your face. You've wiped it all of now. *'Patrick:' Oh. *'SpongeBob:' Now keep it straight. *'Patrick:' I'm trying! *'SpongeBob:' Here we are this will do it. (Patrick drops the cart to the floor) Right you take that side of the street while ill take this side. Ok?. *'Patrick:' It's kinds like being a postman. *'SpongeBob:' It is isn't it. Now let's get some leaflets. SpongeBob grabs a few. So does Patrick) Hey you will need more than a few. *'Patrick: Am i?. *'''SpongeBob: Yes. (Patrick grabs a bundle) Now always remember to act with decorum. You need to create a good impression. That's why i'm wearing a tie. *'Patrick:' Oh is it?. *'SpongeBob:' Yes. Now off you go. (They both go their assigned streets leaving the cart behind. SpongeBob walks to a house with a beware of tortoise sign. He laughs) Beware of the Tortoise (He walks to the house but get's attacked by the Tortoise). Ahhhh!! Oooh!! Help!. (He is shown getting attacked with dog noises. He then get's up with an actual Tortoise on his neck. He then throws it away from him. SpongeBob is scared and runs away from it. He straightens his tie and walks off. Scene cuts to Patrick trying to get past a locked gate with leaflets in his hand. He sets the leaflets down and tries to push it open but fails. He then gets an idea of jumping over the fence to unlock the gate. Once he is done he goes back over the fence and opens the gate destroying the fence to the floor. SpongeBob looks and facepalms himself. Then he checks the house and walks to the door but trips up. He straightens himself then goes to the door ans posts a leaflet through the letterbox) Get the job sorted. (The leaflet goes back out the letterbox so he posts another one only for it to come back out. He shoves the rest of them in but it only comes back out and a hook comes out of the letterbox and hooks his tie through the letterbox) Ooooh!. Ow!. (He grabs the tie and rips it into 2. The other half comes out of the letterbox and he snatches it from the guy inside. He walks off confused but while walking backwards he bumps into the baker again which causes his cakes to go on him again. SpongeBob runs away. The baker is unhappy and makes a hand gesture. Transition to Patrick putting a letter through the letterbox getting his hand stuck on the way and is unable to get it out) *'Patrick:' SpongeBob!. SpongeBob! (SpongeBob does not answer) SpongeBob!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob trying to sort his tie out) *'SpongeBob:' I know!. (He grabs a stapler and staples his tie together) Perfect. (Patrick taps his shoulder startling him) What's the matter!. (He points to the door his hand is stuck on that he dragged all over here). What are you doing with that door?. *'Patrick:' It's stuck. *'SpongeBob:' Stuck?. Pull you hand out!. *'Patrick:' I can't it's jammed in their. *'SpongeBob:' Come here ill have a go. (He tries but fails) I'll tell you what. It's stuck. *'Patrick:' Told ya. *'SpongeBob:' Wait here i have an idea. *(He grabs a brick) *'Patrick:' Good. *(He comes back with a brick) *'SpongeBob: '''That should do it. You ready?. *'Patrick:' NOO!! (He pulls his hand away really hard and fast and hides behind a tree. The door falls on SpongeBob) *'SpongeBob:' (Wiping hands) Thank goodness we got rid of that. *'Patrick:' Yeah! (He shows the letterbox jammed into his hand) *'SpongeBob:' Oh no!. (He tries to pull it off but fails. He uses Patrick's arm for support but also fails) *'Patrick:' I know!. (He put his foot on SpongeBob's leg and SpongeBob pulls it of but stop. SpongeBob looks down. Patrick get's his foot off and wipes off the dust) Sorry. *(SpongeBob is angry and pulls it off with force) *'SpongeBob:' So you should be!. (He tosses the letterbox far away which lands on the baker's cakes and ruins them as usual. The baker walks back to make some more. Scene cut's to a random house) Right we shall do this one together. *'Patrick: Ok. *'''SpongeBob: This time we will actually talk to the owner. Off you go. (Patrick walks but stops) *'Patrick:' Together?. *'SpongeBob:' Of course!. (They both walk to the house) Well press the doorbell then!. *'Patrick:' Oh yeah!. (He does so but holds it. SpongeBob stops him but the doorbell keeps ringing. SpongeBob then tries to fix the doorbell while Patrick finds a rug on the floor and pulls it. SpongeBob sees Patrick pull it and decide to help him) *'SpongeBob:' What are you doing?. (Patrick keeps on pulling it) Roll it up!. How did you do that?. (He keeps on pulling causing a plant pot to move. The baker we kept seeing throughout the episode answers the door while they sort out the carpet. They spot the baker and stand up and point to the doorbell. He punches it) Ehem!. *'Patrick:' "Any job that you want done. Call on us were number one. It can range from a splosh to a dob. My names Patrick his names SpongeBob" (He hands him a leaflet but he crumples it up and puts it onto the floor. Then shuts the door causing a plant to go onto Patrick's head. He knocks onto the door to give him his flowers back but get's dragged by the baker and shuts the door. Then he opens it and Patrick come's out with a flower on his head then the baker shuts the door). I'm off. (He goes but SpongeBob grabs him back) *'SpongeBob:' Where do you think your going?. *'Patrick:' I'm off!. *'SpongeBob:' Noo you can't go!. Besides presistance is my watchword!. I'll use my charm to win him over. Ring the doorbell (He straightens his tie. When Patrick goes to ring the doorbell he get's his finger stuck in the bakers nose) *'Patrick:' SpongeBob!. SpongeBob!. Help it's stuck. (SpongeBob touches the bakers face to help Patrick) It's stuck come on! (He pull's the finger off). Oh i'm very sorry (He wipes him with the hankie SpongeBob used earlier which causes him to get jam on his face) Oh dear theirs jam on the face. Sorry. Here's your hankie SpongeBob (He gives it back) *'SpongeBob:' Err....Excuse me kind sir but we are from Krusty Krab International Enterprises (Patrick takes the plant off his head) We just like a minute or 2 of your time as we have something for you. (The baker gives a "One Moment" hand gesture and walks inside) There you are you see. All that it needs is a little of politeness. (The baker comes back with cream pies and splats them with it. SpongeBob wipes a bit off). I don't think there is a future in delivering leaflets. *'Patrick:' Nor do i. *'SpongeBob:' Come on let's go (They walk away from the house. Paul wipes his face with a hankie as they walks off) *(The credits roll and the episode ends) Rate The Episode Put your score out of 10, your name and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. I loved the stuck scenes with Patrick, wish there were more with SpongeBob. ~ SBiCFan Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:IRmjii Category:SpongeyVision Category:2014